second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Tsunar
'Sun Tsunar von Austerlitz '''was a Commonwealth general and later instructor of the Ortus Military Academy, a position he held for nearly 50 years. Born on Earth during the time of the calamity, he commanded with great success during the following wars which nearly destroyed the human race. His forces were some of the last to get through the portal before the planetoid landed on Earth, finally destroying the birthplace of humanity. A known conservative in many ways, Sun Tsunar was for many years a member of the Exile Party, a fact which got them plenty of votes amongst the soldiers and militia of Ortus. As years went by however and Tsunar began to witness the developments of the Science Council, the old general decided to change his views and support the new, growing party (a move which brought the enmity of many of his old friends and allies). Knowing that humanity needed to adapt if it wanted to survive a new galaxy, he backed up many experiments and researches, especially those having to do with the armed forces. Known for his spartan lifestyle, Sun Tsunar lived most of his life in a modest home far from the center of the growing, Ortus metropolis. The army was literally his life, as he spent all his free time developing new strategies and trying to keep up with the new developments on weaponry, infantry tactics and travel between worlds. Sadly, as more decades went by, the old general began to find his way of thinking and tactics outdated and unable to keep up with the breakneck speed of the Science Party's discoveries and creations. Somehow ironically, while he did see the value of the new inventions and the need to always go one step further, he slowly realized he himself was quickly becoming outdated in this new society. Luckily for him, the Science Council (maybe as a way to thank him for the support he had brought them in the past) found exactly the perfect job for the aging commander. Head of the Academy ''"He turned us from a gang of hot-blooded cadets into actual soldiers, never giving up, no matter how many times we messed things up. He was one of the best and I fear the academy will never seen another one life him in the centuries to come" -General Branicki during Sun Tsunar's funeral- Already past his 90's yet still showing great vigor, Sun Tsunar spent the remaining years of his life training the Commonwealth's future generals and admirals. While he could not match the technical knowledge of younger teachers and instructors, his experience in Earth's war and skills to find out the most promising recruits quickly made him one of the academy's most respected instructors. From generals of the land to admirals, he taught his cadets everything about the need to mantain close ralationships with one's command staff and subordinates, the need to always stay calm under fire and how, no matter how bad the situation looked, there would always be a way out. One of the most famous of Sun Tsunar's cadets would be the future General Branicki. A difficult young man who constantly got in trouble with his other instructors, he was nearly kicked out of the academy several times before Tsunar decided to take him under his wing. Maybe spotting Branicki's natural talent for combat, Tsunar spent time even after classes to teach and mold the young man into a proper commander. It is said that Tsunar saw this as one of his greatest triumphs. The two men became close friends and would continue to be so until Tsunar's death at the age of 167. One of the last born on Old Earth, Sun Tsunar was buried with honors in a modest grave next to his home. Nearly half a thousand people attended the event, most of them being Sun Tsunar's old students. Category:Historical characters